Warmarc
Summary The Warmarc; Guermarch; The Paper Kingdom; is the wild west of the Midian Empire. There are two standing legions of Midian soldiers, as well as hundreds more "rustjack" irregulars trying to hold this recently created kingdom. The Midians face a determined Kinnari (centaur) insurgency. the Warmarc is a land of broad, treeless prairies, generally flat, with hot summers of violent storms and bone-chilling winters. The soil is good, and the native "blade grass" can grow as high as a man. The rivers in the Warmarc are dry much of the year; and low-lying areas are subject to flash flooding. The packs of wolves who hide in the grasses are almost as dangerous as the Kinnari. Much of the land has been subject to repeated burning. There also reports of areas that have been magically mined. The Empire has been offering patents of nobility to those willing to take and hold land in the Warmarc. Wealthy merchants have sent adventurers in their stead. These adventurers, nicknamed "parchment knights" face huge challenges. Most lands are poorly mapped, having no fortifications, let alone food or fresh water. And there is a constant threat of Kinnari attack. The Kinnari clans consider the Warmarc their territory. Although their largest hordes have not invaded in years, there is substantial raiding. The unwary can be robbed, enslaved, killed, even eaten. Location The Warmarc is located on the eastern edge of the Planum Kinnari. To the east is the Comete Kingdom of the Midian Empire. To the north are the Morthwyl Mountains. To the southwest are the Forests of the Nos Cantori. Estimated Numbers 50,000 settlers 9,000 legionnaires 2-5,000 irregulars Known Towns Bocian Clabarton Establae Neupens The Ditches Warmarc Weststakes Winford Allies As a lesser kingdom of the Midian Empire, the Warmarc is under the full protection of its legions. Foes The Kinnari are sworn enemies of all Midians. There are also rumors of dwarven clerics from the Morthwylite Abbacies secretly aiding the centaurs. Characters Archduke Pyrrhus, Lord of the Warmarc Archduke Pyrrhus has received this lordship as more of a punishment rather than a reward. The Archduke angered many in the Midian Empire for opposing the kings' alliances. He and all his sons were forced to trade away their lands and take on the rulership of the Warmarc. The Archduke resides in Warmarc proper, a fortified city in the center of the disputed region. There he has an entire legion at his disposal (Legion XX, the Ogre). The legion has seen little action, spending more time building defenses and guarding merchants who supply the royal court. Legatus Cassius Vagr, Commander of the 5th Legion Legatus Vagr, Scourge of the Marc, is a brilliant, ruthless Midian commander. With the Legio V (the Scythe), he is largely credited with breaking the back of the Kinnari Horde, driving them out of the Warmarc. The Legatus has burned thousands of acres of land, used Midian settlements as bait, recruiting war mages and clerics to mine strategic passes with trap spells and pestilence. His warriors love him, for the Legatus has never lost a battle. The Legatus could assert his fame and take the Warmarc for himself. But he remains steadfastly loyal to his troops and the Midian Empire. Segno Nero, Black Mark, Kinnari rebel Segno Nero is reputed to be the leader of the Kinnari insurgency in the Warmarc. He (or she) is painted in black with white spatters, making him nearly invisible at night. Segno Nero's greatest victory happened when his band razed the town of Pens (now Neupens), apparently killing everyone. Not one of the 500 residents was ever found. Segno Nero now carries a bounty of his weight in silver and a patent of nobility. Comments "The Black Mark? That damned centaur is everywhere--and nowhere. He is seen in the east, but his band strikes in the west." --Pau son of Othan, Zelkatyri rustjack "He Vagr longs for the sound of battle, not the whispers of the court." --Niumus Seven, soldier of the 5th Legion. "Kill the Midi. Feed their flesh to the dogs; and bury their bones where their gods can't find them." --attributed to Segno Nero Category:Provinces and Lesser States